


Steam

by fanatic_scribe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter Two (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie has tattoos you can't change my mind, Fuck You Canon I Do What I Want, M/M, Richie has nipple piercing you can't change my mind, Shower Sex, they are married in this one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: Eddie’s eyes watching the way the water ran over his sharp jaw and down his neck, pooling at the junction of his collar bone. The soap seemed to get caught in the curly, short tufts of his dark chest hair, slowly getting washed out as more water cascaded down his body. His nipple rings seemed to shine in the low lighting assisted by the water. Eddie’s hands moved on their own as they ran down Richie’s chest, his eyes still glued to his husband’s frame.





	Steam

Hot water ran over Richie’s back clearing it of suds as his head was tilted down, despite the awkward angle Richie had a gentle smile on his lips. Eddie was in front of him massaging the peach-scented shampoo into Richie’s scalp, slowly and gently running his nails and fingertips against Richie’s roots as the wet hair curled around his fingers drawing content mews from him.

Eddie slowly let his hands fall from the other’s hair to caress down his face and neck to rest gently at his shoulders. Slightly disappointed at the lose of content Richie tilted his head back to wash the suds from his hair without opening his eyes. He lifted his hands to run his fingers through his hair to press out any soap that may remain, relaxing under the water and steam.

Eddie took this opportunity to admire his husband. The sudsy water seemed to add contouring to Richie as it ran along the groves of his body. Richie’s strong arms flexed and relaxed with every movement they made. 

Eddie’s eyes watching the way the water ran over his sharp jaw and down his neck, pooling at the junction of his collar bone. The soap seemed to get caught in the curly, short tufts of his dark chest hair, slowly getting washed out as more water cascaded down his body. His nipple rings seemed to shine in the low lighting assisted by the water. Eddie’s hands moved on their own as they ran down Richie’s chest, his eyes still glued to his husband’s frame.

It wasn’t until Eddie’s thumbs rubbed over Richie’s nipples that Richie reacted to the movement. His eyes shot open with a gasp as Eddie looked back up at his face, their eyes locked as Eddie let a smirk spread across his face.

“Having fun there Kaspbrak?” Richie was answered as Eddie rubbed over his nipples again playing with the steel bar. Richie groaned at the action.

“Sensitive today aren’t ya Richie?” Eddie kept his eyes fixated on Richie’s face as he rolled his nipple’s between his fingers.

“F-fuck Eddie,” Richie gasped, not sure if the steam was from the hot water or himself, “You’re being very horny today.”

“Says the one moaning like a slut.” Eddie moved closer to him pressing their bodies together, his fingers still rubbing Richie’s nipples. Eddie rolled his hips against Richie, his half-hard cock rubbing against Richie’s thigh making Richie return the movement. “I just love the sounds you make.” He whispered against the skin of Richie’s neck as he kissed and licked his way down to his collarbone. 

While Richie was distracted by the assault on his neck, Eddie slowly slid a hand down Richie’s chest and stomach feeling the way his body twitched with arousal under his hand. Richie let out a deep moaned as Eddie wrapped his hand around his stiffened cock and slowly stroked his hand up the length.

“Oh shit, Eds.” Richie moaned loudly, his voice echoing with the sound of running water. The dual feeling of Eddie slowly stroking his cock, biting and kissing his neck, and the thumb rubbing his sensitive nipple was making Richie very aroused very quickly. He ran his hands up Eddies back with one hand moving to tangle in his hair, the steaming water washing over them like their arousal.

Richie rolls his hips into Eddie’s hand trying desperately to get him to move faster, but to no avail. Eddie is keeping a slow, agonizing pace on his husband’s fully erect cock, just slow enough to keep Richie gasping for more. Pulling away from Richie’s neck Eddie tilted his head up, lifting the hand from Richie’s chest to grab onto his hair pulling Richie into a heated kiss.

Before Eddie could make a move Richie was leaning further into the kiss deepening it with such enthusiasm Eddie stumbled back and was pressed against the shower wall. Cold tile leaving an almost erotic contrast from the heat of his skin and the water around them. Richie hungrily devoured Eddie’s mouth, tongue slipping into his mouth to taste him. 

Eddie melted in the kiss as he moved his tongue against Richie’s feeling the way Richie explored his mouth and doing the same as Richie caressed his cheek, thumb running gently over the faded scar while the other held their hips flush. After the daze of the kiss and being shoved against the wall calmed Eddie continued to move his hand up and down Richie’s cock, his thumb pressing and rubbing along the head with every stroke. Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth, his kiss losing synchronization with Eddie as he was losing himself in the pleasure.

“Fuck Eds, you’re killing me here.” Richie purred against Eddie’s lips, “I can’t take any more.” Eddie rolled his hips into Richie’s, their stiff cocks brushing together pulling shaky gasps from both. 

“Stop being a brat, Richie,” Eddie quipped, his words dripping with the same triumphant smirk he wore. Richie thought Eddie was being entierly to cocky. He could fix that.

In an instant Richie had Eddie’s hair in his hands and pulled hard at the roots, Eddie moaned loudly as a sly grin spread across Richie’s face. “You’re just a fucking tease Eddie Spaghetti.” He whispered against Eddie’s ear, “I think it’s your turn now.” A shudder going down his spine before his head thuds against the wall as Richie bites down on his exposed neck. Richie’s hands run up and down Eddie’s body as his lips matched the treatment Eddie did to his neck. 

Lost in the feeling Eddie took his hand off Richie’s dick to wrap his arms around Richie’s back, dull nails digging into the skin as Richie laid open mouth kisses on the stars imprinted in his skin just under his collar bone. Eddie dragged his nails on Richie’s back with a groan as Richie’s hands slide down his body to roughly grope Eddie’s ass. Richie paused for a second before placed a small gentle kiss on the jagged scar just under Eddie’s chest. Slowly he picked his head up to press a kiss to Eddie’s wet lips, Eddie returned it hungrily.

Instead of returning the kiss Richie pulled away after a few seconds, Eddie chased after his lips trying to continue the kiss. “Rich?” His breathy voice drowned out by the rush of water around them. Their eyes locked for a long still moment, both breathing heavy against each other’s lips as their foreheads pressed together. Eddie had no idea how well Richie could see without his glasses but he was eating up the site of Richie’s flushed face, his wet curls clinging to his face.

Then, in one quick movement, Richie was on his knees in front of Eddie’s weeping cock. “Holy fucking shit.” Eddie groaned his cock twitched in anticipation of what he hoped would be happening, his one hand already tangled in Richie’s wet hair the other holding onto the soap dish to keep himself from falling. With Richie out of the way the shower spray peppering droplets against his searing skin. 

“Do you want to cum on my face or when I fuck you?” Richie asked after licking a long slow strip up the side of Eddie’s cock. Groaning at the feeling and question Eddie just nodded wildly, unable to trust his mouth to make proper words. With a smirk, Richie reached for the lube they kept in the shower, “Good thing you are so insistent on being,” he popped the cap, “analy prepared.” 

“Richie I swear to god I’m going to knee you in the nose.” Richie laughed at his own joke before kissing the base Eddie’s cock before quickly slicking up his fingers with the lube.

Eddie’s legs began to tremble as Richie gave a long slow lick to the underside of Eddie’s cock, his slick fingers moving to circle gently at Eddie’s opening. As one of Richie’s fingers pressed past Eddie’s opening he swallowed down Eddie’s cock as much as he could. Eddie’s grip on his hair tightened as he threw his head back against the cold tile with a thud.

Taking an agonizingly slow pace Richie hollowed his cheeks as he pulled his mouth to the tip of Eddie’s cock, his tongue pressing hard against Eddie’s dick the whole way. Eddie keened above him gripping tightly to his lover’s hair as he pulled off his cock to tease the head with his tongue, circling it and running over the slit licking up the pre-cum. Richie bobbed his head along Eddie’s dick as he added a second finger to fuck him from behind pulling a very needy moan from Eddie and causing him to roll his hips deeper into Richie’s hot mouth.

Looking up from his work Richie couldn’t see very well without his glasses but what he did see was the blurry figure of Eddie arched against the wall behind him. He hummed in the back of his throat as he sucked hard on the other’s throbbing cock causing vibrations to fall on the cock between his teeth. Eddie thrashed above him gripping even tighter to his hair, it stung slightly but god damn Richie loved the feeling.

As his mouth continued to move faster along Eddie’s cock his fingers were busy stretching Eddie open, feeling around for the familiar bundle of nerves. When the tip of his fingers finally brushed the right spot Eddie almost screamed in ecstasy, bending forward and taking his hand away from the soap dish to tangle desperately into Richie’s hair. “Oh fuck! Shit! Jesus Richie I-” He was cut off by another loud moan as Richie sucked hard on his cock and rubbed the same spot relentlessly. He smirked as best he could with his mouth being so occupied.

Eddie continued to moan his name breathlessly as Richie only increased his movements in speed. That is until Eddie fully yanked Richie off of him by the roots of Richie’s hair. Richie’s mouth hung open, his tongue sticking out slightly as he looked up at Eddie with mild annoyance. “Fuck Rich you gotta stop I don’t want to cum yet.” Eddie’s words came out breathy and desperate. Honestly, he would have been more than happy to cum in Richie’s mouth, and Richie would be more than happy to take him there. However, Eddie had other plans, “Enough games. Just fuck me already.”

Richie stood up so fast his knees cracked. Eddie laughed as Richie leaned his forearm against the tile groaning at the pain in his knees, Eddie couldn’t stop himself as he fell into a laughing fit. “God, you are so mean.” Richie chuckled and whined just before grasping the back of Eddie’s thighs and lifting him pressing him harder into the tile behind him. For half a second Eddie was worried about Richie falling and taking Eddie with him as he wrapped his legs and arms around the taller man clinging tightly to him. That was quickly forgotten as Eddie felt Richie’s stiff cock rub against his ass.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, feeling the hot water wash over them as they drank in the sight of each other. Richie was the first to break the eye contact leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips, “You ready?”

“Sure your knees can handle it, grandpa?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me yourself, bitch,” Eddie whispered rutting against him, Eddie’s cock rubbing against Richie’s stomach.

That was all the confirmation Richie needed as he lifted Eddie and lowered him onto his rock hard cock. Eddie groaned as he clawed at Richie’s back pulling him closer. “Oh, fuck Richie!”

As Richie sank his cock into Eddie to the hilt Eddie thrust his hips, urging Richie to start moving. Richie growled as he pressed one hand to the tile behind Eddie and the other to the small of his back holding him close. Slowly Richie began to thrust into his lover. Eddie groaned, back arching against the cold tile behind him as water droplets ran down his chest, his cock rubbing against Richie’s stomach with each thrust.

Eddie’s panting as the hand on the wall moves between them to start pumping Eddie’s brutally hard cock. As Richie’s thrusts grow in speed he lays sloppy kisses all other the other’s neck, whispering words of praise as he goes. “Fuck Eds you’re so beautiful. Feels so good, you’re amazing. God Eds I love you. I love you so fucking much.” As Richie thrusts harder he brushes over Eddie’s prostate making Eddie moan high and loud, clenching around Richie, “Oh fuck Eds. You like that? Fuck you feel incredible Eddie.” Richie doesn’t seem to notice he has started to slow his thrust through his sting of words, but Eddie does.

“Fuck, Richie! Shut the fuck up and focus.” Eddie grips onto Richie’s hair pulling his head to look at him, “Don’t you fucking dare stop moving.” Eddie ruts against Richie desperate to feed the fire building in his belly.

“Yes, sir.” Richie grins pressing his lips against Eddie’s, knowing this is the only way he can truly be quiet.

Eddie presses hungrily into the kiss, pressing his tongue into Richie’s mouth dominating the kiss entirely. Richie moaned into the kiss and thrusts hard and fast into Eddie, pumping his lover’s cock as his brushed against his prostate with each thrust. 

Soon Eddie was moaning desperately in the kiss as he pushed against Richie’s shoulders, sliding himself up and down Richie’s cock in time with the thrusts. Eddie could feel his climax fast approaching and he could tell Richie was close behind.

As Richie’s thumb pressed against the head of his cock with one last thrust Eddie’s head was rolling back, “Oh fuck, Richie!” His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body spasmed as his orgasm crashed into him, nails digging into Richie’s back in a death grip. Richie groaned Eddie’s name and pulled him close as Eddie clamped down around Richie pushing him over the edge.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, breath heavy and hot in the steam-filled room. “Fuck, Eddie.” Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s.

“That was, really awesome,” Eddie said through pants.

“Yeah, it was.” Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s nose then his forehead before pulling away, “Listen Eds, my arms are getting really tired, I need to put you down.” Eddie groaned as Richie slipped out of him.

“Oh, so your knees held out ok?”

“How about I just drop you flat on your ass?”

They chuckled against each other as Eddie placed his feet against the shower floor. Richie pulled Eddie into a hug, pressing kisses to his forehead and hair as he rubbed soothingly along his back. Eddie returned the embrace, the spray of water washing over both of them as they felt each other’s heartbeat against their chest. They pulled away to press their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes soaking up the tender moment and each other’s presence.

Richie leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips, “You want us to wash up again don’t you?”

“Yes, please.” Richie chuckled as Eddie pulled away and grabbed the bottle of soap.

“Ya know all this water usage is bad for the environment.” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie from behind peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses before resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Then maybe we shouldn’t have shower sex anymore, right Richie?” Eddie smirked turning his head to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek.

“Ahh, fuck the environment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop  
I won't stop  
I love these boys
> 
> Special thanks to the Reddie discord server for keeping me motivated, happy and being interested in the stuff I write.


End file.
